


Dabbing

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: college au where they never speak but just dab every time they make eye contacttumblr





	Dabbing

The last few drips of Jinki’s coffee leave the cup through an embarrassingly loud slurp that has him quickly taking it away from his mouth and acting like it wasn’t him. He swallows thickly, bites his lip, and tosses it hastily into the first trash can he passes on the way to night business resource managing class. With a quick glance around to make sure none of the other students shuffling around the campus heard or saw him, he hikes his bag over his shoulder and continues on his way. Yes. Good. Okay. Anyway. **  
**

He rounds the corner of the Mindelan wing and spots the classroom door already open, people filing in here and there in the minutes before class starts. As he keeps walking, at the other end of the building he sees a familiar tall head round the corner. With his little ponytail bobbing behind him, Minho--Jinki thinks that's his name, at least; he’s only overheard it said a few times by other classmates--makes his way down the hall, nose buried in his phone.

The door is closer to Minho’s side of the hall so he reaches it first, when Jinki is still two doors away. He tucks his phone into his pocket, looks up to watch where he’s going, and notices Jinki. He pauses for just a second to look at Jinki before he casually brings both arms up and lowers his head into a dab. Then he turns and walks into the classroom, cool as a cucumber, absolutely no change of expression.

Jinki pauses in his steps for a beat, as confused as usual, before he just keeps on going.

When he gets in the class and sits in his usual spot in the middle on the right, he busies himself with getting out his binder and pencils and then leaning back into a comfortable, ready to learn slouch.

Minho is in his usual spot as well, three rows up and one to the left, next to his class friends and with his own learning stuff out already. He yawns into his hand, twists his body into a stretch to the left, and twists his body to stretch to the right. When he twists to the right, he notices Jinki noticing him, lifts his arms into another dab, and settles himself facing the front of the class and ready to learn.

~

“So there’s this kid,” Jinki says, breaking the silence that has stretched between the three of them since he got home to the little apartment he shares with Jonghyun and Taemin and laid himself out on the couch. Taemin doesn’t look up from his videogame and Jonghyun doesn’t pick his head up from Taemin’s lap but he keeps talking anyway. “In two of my classes,” he says, “and he just. Every time he sees me, he just. Dabs?”

“Like,” Taemin says from the floor, and when Jinki glances at him he’s doing a little dab at the tv. He paused the game to take the two seconds to do it.

“Yeah,” Jinki says. Jonghyun sits up from Taemin’s lap then and looks at him with his furrowed brow and tilted head of confusion. Jinki shrugs wildly. “I don’t know?” he says. “He just. Does it? And I’ve never even spoken to the dude before, but he just started doing it one day, and now every single time we make eye contact, and I’m. Confused.” He doesn’t understand in the slightest.

“You should dab back,” Taemin tells him.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Jinki asks.

“Why not?” Taemin says. Jonghyun nods encouragingly next to him, doing a tiny dab of his own. Jinki looks between the two of them and snorts. Dab back. He doesn’t get how that’s a solution to this problem. “Babe,” Taemin says then, and nudges Jonghyun with his elbow. “Is it time for dinner yet?” he asks. Jinki doesn’t see him look at Jonghyun but he assumes that he did see Jonghyun’s little head shake because he sighs and huffs and slumps down into a very uncomfortable looking slouch on the floor. “But I’m _hungryyyyy_ ,” he whines. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and just lies back down in Taemin’s lap.

~

Jinki moves his pencil in gentle back and forth lines, filling in the little rectangle of space in the left margin of his notebook paper. He’s filled in seven so far, every other line, and he’s having a very nice time doing so. The professor is going on and on about the details for the essay due in two weeks, but she also already gave them the guideline paper and emailed all of them the details and put everything up on her blog, so he’s not exactly paying attention right now. He’ll pay attention when she starts taking questions, which should be in a few minutes.

Swiping away excess lead, he sits back in his seat and squints at the clock at the front of the room. He likes these big rooms, with the tall stands and stairs instead of single desks, and he likes being up near the top, but he hates that he can never see the clock. He pulls out his phone instead and notes that there’s around twenty minutes of class left. Alright then. He’s gonna go get lunch after this.

He looks absentmindedly around the rest of the room, at all of his classmates, all looking about as bored and attentive as he is. Sunny texting behind her bag, Taemin probably doodling flowers in his margins, Changmin playing tic-tac-toe with Kyuhyun, Minho lazily glancing around the classroom as well. As his gaze lingers on Minho for a the second of a glance, Minho also absentmindedly looks over at him.

Their eyes lock for a moment; then Minho lifts one hand from his cheek and the other from the table and gives him a quick little dab.

Jinki stares back for a moment, and then lifts his own hands to give him a tiny dab back.

~

Jinki doesn’t care what Taemin says about crispiness versus saltiness or whatever; the McDonald’s by their school has the best nuggies out of any McDonald’s he’s ever tasted. He clenches his hands excitedly in his hoodie pocket as he steps up to the front entrance. He found a ten dollar bill on the ground earlier and he is going to _treat_ himself today. Pulling the door open, he exhales all of his cold breath so he can inhale the warm air of the restaurant. Nice.

He stands happily in line, rocking on his toes as he waits his turn to order. When his time comes he orders a medium fry and a twenty piece, so he can eat enough tonight and enjoy the goodness of a microwaved mcnuggie tomorrow. He gets three dollars and some cents back and he pockets those to add to his savings later. Heck yeah. Things are looking _up_ for this broke college babe.

When his order is called he’s at the counter immediately, thanking the employee and sticking his hand into his bag to eat a fry first. Nice. Grabbing some napkins and a few free straws just because, he stuffs them in his bag and rolls it up so he doesn’t eat everything before he gets home. He wants to enjoy this.

As he’s leaving, he spots a very familiar face on the other side of the door. He’s with someone else, someone with little pink braids in their rainbow dyed hair, who opens the door first and walks in ahead of him. Still, Minho notices Jinki heading out almost immediately and the wide smile that grows on his lips matches Jinki’s own.

He reaches his free hand out; Minho reaches out to tap it immediately, and they go from there: hand hand elbow elbow chest salute and _dab_. Jinki really puts his all into it, lifting his leg extra high up; it’s not often that they get to do their whole thing. When they both look back up they’re both grinning even wider than before at the completion of a successful Mega Ultra Super Dab.

And then just like that, they keep walking, Jinki slipping passed them to head outside and Minho’s friend grabbing his elbow and yanking him forward.

“Oh my _god,_ you’re so fucking embarrassing,” Jinki hears them mutter.

“Jealousy is an ugly color, Kibummie,” is Minho’s reply before the door closes between them.


End file.
